Valentines Day
by Kuroi-Ookami-san
Summary: It's Valentines day and Kiba and Shino are out walking at the market.  It contains fluffiness! 3 3  Please read :D


Me: Happy Valentines people! I decided this holiday I'll make a fic with my favorite pairing…so yeah… Enjoy!

Warning: This is Yaoi! Get lost if you don't like this! For others please stay!

Summary: It's Valentines day and Kiba and Shino are out walking at the market. It contains fluffiness! 3 3 Please read :D

…

Kiba burst out the door with a huge smile one his face, his dog sitting on his spiky brown hair. He ran down the path to see someone waiting for him. He slowed down to a halt, a confused look replacing his smile.

"Shino?" Kiba asked scratching his tattooed cheek.

"Hi Kiba." He said. Kiba stared at the other boy for a moment thinking to himself.

"Whatcha doin' here?" He asked.

"I came to tell you training is cancelled. Hinata and Kurenai have a mission.

"Oh… I was kind of looking forward to training today." He said feeling a little disappointed. Shino didn't say anything. "Hey you wanna walk around with me for a bit?" Kiba asked.

"I see why not." Shino said. Kiba smiled again and they both decided to go walk around Konoha.

Kiba couldn't help but steal glances at his best friend as they walked into the market. Shino was wearing his usual jacket, the one that covered his mouth. He still wore his dark sunglasses and his skin was still pale. His hair still reminded him of spiked up afros he had seen around. Over all he still was the same quiet person but Kiba couldn't help but fell different about his best friend. Like how hot he was. '_Did I just call Shino __**hot!?**_' Kiba thought. He shook his head rapidly feeling his cheeks heat up and his heart racing.

"Oi, Kiba. Are you alright? Your turning red." Shino said stopping in front of him.

Kiba didn't say anything as he started to realize his past emotions. Like the time when he and Shino were sparring and Shino had pinned him down, his heart would always race. There was also the time they were on a mission and they were forced to sleep in the same bed. He felt like an idiot now noticing why he felt that. It was because he lik-

"Kiba!" He heard Shino yell, breaking his thoughts.

"Sorry." Kiba managed to say.

"Hey are you sick?" Shino said putting his hand on Kiba's forehead.

Kiba immediately pulled back laughing nervously. "I'm fine sorry. I just spaced out for a minute." He said quickly. If Kiba could see Shino's eyes, he would see concern in them. They both continued on, looking around. They kept seeing hearts, chocolates, card, and all sorts of stuff that involves love basically. Finally Kiba went to one of the stores and asked the owner.

"Oi, why is everyone selling all this stuff?" Kiba asked.

"You don't know? Well young pup, it's Valentines Day." The owner said smiling.

"Valentines Day?" Shino questioned.

"Yes. It's a holiday. A day of love. Its when you celebrate the love between you and your partner. We sell these because they are gifts to show affection." The Owner explained. Kiba took a lot of effort to not blush. Shino himself had a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Thank you." Shino said before they both left.

They both kept looking not really interested in talking. At one store Kiba saw a small wolf plush. He looked at it with the word 'want' in his eyes. Kiba noticed Shino looking interested in a book about bugs before he moved on. '_I should get him that for Valentines Day. Question is, will he accept the fact that I like him. And only problem is that I really wanted that wolf plush. Oh well, I'll get the book, just not now_' He thought before they left the market. Shino stopped before turning to me.

"You want to have dinner or something tonight?" He asked.

"Sure." Kiba said doing a flip in his mind.

"Okay I'll see you later tonight then. Meet me at that one hill we went to before." He said before leaving to his house.

After Kiba was sure Shino was far enough, he did a small victory dance feeling excited. Knowing he still had enough time till then, he went with Akamaru, who he totally forgot was still on his head, to go running in the fields.

…

It was sunset now and Shino thought now was the best time to go buy…something. He left the house letting his father know he would be out for a couple of hours and started for the market. Once there he went to the exact place he and Kiba were at when they both found something they wanted. He was about to turn the corner when he saw Kiba there. '_What's he doing?_' Shino thought.

Kiba was holding something but Shino couldn't quite see it. But what he did see was Kiba looking at the wolf plush from earlier. Kiba shook his head before pulling out his money. As Kiba turned to pay the owner there he could see he was buying the bug book Shino had looked at earlier.

"Thank You." Kiba said as he received the book back, which was wrapped in bug paper that looked like Shino's Kikaichu.

Kiba ran off and Shino finally came from his hiding spot. _I have a feeling I'm going to like tonight._' He thought before going to where the wolf plush was. He smiled into his jacket as he paid for the wolf and receiving it in a box. The box was wrapped, bones scattered across.

"Thank You." Shino said before walking off with the box in his hands. He headed back home grabbing a backpack and putting the box inside along with the wrapped bento boxes he made for dinner. Satisfied he left the house.

"Shino." He heard from behind. It was his father.

"Yes father?" He asked.

"You have permission to spend the night over there if you need to." His father said before going back inside.

Shino smirked before heading to the hill. It wasn't a very long walk but it was closer to Kiba's house. Speaking of Kiba, Shino could sense his chakara. He reached his destination to see Kiba laying on his back staring into the sky, his brown eyes showing the reflection of the stars.

"Shino!" Kiba said smiling. Shino, knowing Kiba couldn't see, smiled.

"Hi Kiba." He said. Sitting next to him. Kiba sat up still smiling.

"So what's for dinner?" He asked.

"I made us Teriyaki Chicken, Apple Rabbits, and Onigiri." He said pulling them out, making sure Kiba wouldn't see the gift. They ate in silence which was a bit awkward. As soon as they were finished they both laid back to stare at the stars.

"Shino?" Kiba said sounding more like a child.

"Hm?" Shino said in response.

"I'm cold." He said.

Shino sat up and indeed it was cold. Well to Shino it was warm because of his jacket.

"You want to go to your house?" Shino asked.

"Sure. Nobody's home anyway." He said sounding a little sad.

Shino helped Kiba up and they cleaned up after their mess. They walked to Kiba's house, Kiba shivering.

"Come here Kiba." Shino said. Kiba came closer and Shino placed his arm around Kiba pulling him in a little so they could still walk.

"Sh-Shino?!" Kiba said, obviously blushing.

"We're almost there." Was all Shino said.

As they made it to the house, Shino let go. They went inside, going straight to Kiba's room. They sat on his bed, Kiba enjoying the warmth. After minute of awkward silence, Kiba started to get jumpy.

"Hey Shino? I got you something." He said pulling something out, holding it behind his back.

"Why?" Shino asked, interested on what he would say.

"You know how you have to give a gift to someone you like today? That's why." He said passing him the wrapped present Shino saw earlier, blushing. Shino opened it and smiled.

"Thanks Kiba. I have something for you too." He said. He placed the book on the desk, then pulled the wrapped box from the book pack.

Kiba was blushing badly and Shino had to admit he was cute. Kiba slowly opened it, letting a child like squeal escape, as he pulled out the plush toy.

Kiba ran over and hugged Shino almost making him fall.

"Thanks Shino." He said. He placed the toy next to my book on the desk and sat back next to me. Shino unzipped his jacket and grabbed Kiba's chin. He kissed his fore head before hugging him. Having no balance they both fell on the bed and just laid there.

"Happy Valentines Day Shino" Kiba said, before rolling over and hugging Shino back.

"Happy Valentines Day Kiba" Shino said.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Later that night Tsume came in, wanting to yell at him about something, when she saw them in their current position. She changed her mind and went downstairs.

"Where's Kiba Ma?" Hana asked.

"Sleeping with Shino." Was all she said.

"So let me guess you're giving him the birds and bees talk tomorrow?"

"I'll leave that to Kakashi and Iruka. They know it better. I mean look at Sasuke and Naruto."

…

Yeah I finished. Yeah I know it kind of sucks doesn't it? Well I tried my best and believe it or not I just couldn't find the right thing to do for this. But yea I finished and It's all good!

You know you want to review! Please?

This was Black-Ookami-san


End file.
